This invention relates to aerials, particularly aerial arrays for high frequency (H.F.) applications.
Logarithmic aerial arrays of various forms are known, and one form comprises a plurality of spaced substantially linearly-arranged aerial elements, the spacing between adjacent elements along the array being in a progressive logarithmic relation. Typically the aerial elements are dipoles.
The object of this invention is to produce an aerial array of compact dimensions having improved operational characteristics.